Huntress and a Devil's Nest
by Winged Element
Summary: Raising a couple of half devil's is no easy job, whether you're the demonic parent or the human one. It's going to take a lot of skill and luck to manage this adventure, but somehow, they always make it through in one piece.
1. Birth of a Legend

A/N: Hey guys! It's here! It's finally here! I'm finally starting the super mega ginormous project of writing out the entire DMC storyline from my view! *cheers and throws confetti* aaaaaannnnd I'm _still _sitting here debating where on earth I want to start this in the timeline because I'm not necessarily going to go in order, but don't worry all the parts will line up, it'll just be like LoZ, not in order by release (but with much less confusion), I think I've decided now, but I seriously need to change my listening playlist if I'm going to start where I'm going to… I'm still on my juicy, yummy yaoi playlist… yup, just got off of the start of my new one, so if you're into that junk, go check it out, it'll be awesome! Anywho, just as a perspective of how huge this project will be, it'll go all the way from Sparda's rebellion in the demon realm all the way past the end of DMC4 and into the future of the games :) I will include the anime and the one novel I own and if there are other you guys would like to see included, I'd need a link to somewhere that I could purchase them (at a reasonable price please as I _am _a poor college student). Also if you guys have tips and ideas of where you think certain parts of this massive tale should go, just drop a review or pm, I'm all ears. This is a huge project I'm undertaking and I could use all the help I can get. Just as a sidenote, the DMC novel that I own is the one where Dante is going as Tony Redgrave and all that jazz, idk if that happens more than once. I'll shut up now and get started, since I've wasted far more than enough time.

Disclaimer: I am doing this compilation for free, that means I make no profit and I apologize for any discrepancies in the actual cannon, the goal is to be as spot on as I can but… I'm only human.

The Birth of a Legend

Sparda hated to hear his wife in pain, but this was necessary, there was no other way of going about this. And despite her pain and the unnatural things that she was giving birth to, the process itself was very natural, had been happening for his entire lifetime at the very least, and in human terms, that was a very long time indeed.

"Come on Eva…" he whispered under his breath, feeling more tense than he had even the moment before he had betrayed all of his kind. The midwife who was sworn to secrecy glanced at him from the corner of her eye and kept reminding Eva to breathe and push. What seemed like ages later but in actuality was only a few minutes the cries of a baby breached the air and seconds after that the great devil was being handed his first child, hastily wrapped in a blanket as the midwife prepared to help with the second child. Despite her pain Eva looked to him and he leaned over showing his wife the wiggling newborn.

"That one's Vergil." She said, grimacing slightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, they'd decided upon names ahead of time but it was hard to decide who was who ahead of time when they were just strange looking images on a screen. Even to Sparda, a full blooded demon, the little pictures that ended up on the ultrasound looked like strange alien creatures.

"_Yes." _She hissed through her teeth "This one's our little Dante, our little fighter." This sentence ended with a low yell and Sparda winced, wishing he could help, wishing that he could give her a vital star, but the energy would just be sucked up by the infant that was currently pushing its way out of her body.

"They're my children, they'll both be fighters." He said, nestling his nose into Vergil's downy baby hair, ignoring the blood and memorizing the scent he already knew he'd never forget. Eva let off a breath that the demon assumed was meant to be a laugh before shouting once again and more cries were heard. This time the midwife had the time to wipe the blood and fluid from the infant before wrapping him in a soft blanket and handing him to his mother. Eva looked breathless and exhausted but happier than Sparda had seen her in a while. The pregnancy had taken a lot out of her, especially at the end, despite the ward that Sparda had put up to protect his wife and children, to keep the twins in their lowest energy state, in their human state. He knew they'd be able to take on demonic forms, they were far from the first halfbreeds brought into this world, but until they were capable of understanding what was going on and how to use it, he'd lock away their demonic forms.

Eva smiled as Sparda knelt next to her bed, holding Vergil in view of both her and Dante. The boys were a little quieter now that they were reunited, littermates tended to be that way, long into their childhood, incomplete without the other.

"They're beautiful." She said, leaning down and planting a kiss on first Dante's forehead, then Vergil's, and then to the demon's surprise, Sparda's.

"My beautiful boys." Sparda grinned before muttering softly in the demonic tongue, touching each of his sons' foreheads with a couple fingers.

"What did you say?" Eva asked leaning her head against his shoulder, too exhausted to keep it upright.

"Welcome to the world my children." He kissed the top of her head, rubbing his nose in her hair just as he had done with Vergil. The midwife smiled at the warm scene before her, the family may not have been entirely human but they were far closer than many that she'd seen who were. She washed her hands in the sink, commenting.

"Well that went much better than many of the births that I've helped with." Before walking back to the family who just stared at her with wide startled eyes.

"There's worse than that?"

A/N: Hahaha, I couldn't help just a bit of light humor at the end, so yeah, I'm starting with the happy gooey family stuff :3 Though with several devils in the house not all of it will be happy and gooey, I hope I do okay with characterization, Sparda and Eva don't really get any in the series so I'm just going to make a shot in the dark and I hope it suits everyone's tastes, what else can I do? Anyway, I hope you guys like this as no matter what, I'll continue the project, it's a goal of mine and I'll finish it whether you guys like it or not.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	2. Double the Trouble, Half the Sleep

A/N: Ahh… man… I am soooooo relaxed right now… my roommate and I went to the sauna today, our college rec center has a sauna, who knew? And now I'm all super relaxed and showered and drinking peace tea which isn't helping with my desire to melt into a puddle on the ground, it's wonderful, I intend to end the night with some fanfiction, a good book and some anime, sounds like an excellent night huh? But tomorrow I gotta work my ass off, not that I didn't today, hmm… maybe I'll make another visit to the sauna… now I'm just thinking on paper… and currently deciding where the hell this chapters gonna go… I'll shut up now…

Disclaimer: a week hasn't changed my status of ownership

Double the Trouble, Half the Sleep

Eva groaned and pulled her pillow over her head when she heard the cries of one of the twins through the baby monitor. She was ninety percent sure it was Vergil, the older of the two couldn't seem to sleep the night without at least two visits from his mother. Three… two… one… the huntress counted down in her head and right on cue Dante's cries joined the noise; it was like he knew exactly what his twin wanted and was going to make sure that their mother knew it. She groaned again and rolled over into her husband, opening blurry and exhausted eyes when a claw brushed her hair from her face, she looked up at him and he smiled at her, or at least his demonic form's approximate of a smile. She'd finally convinced him after months of debating it that it didn't bother her in the slightest and if it was more comfortable for him to sleep in his demonic form that he should do it.

"I'll get it." He said, kissing her forehead.

"No… they'll quiet…" Eva paused for a yawn "down faster if I do it…" Sparda merely chuckled and got up, tucking his wife into a blanket burrito, quickly silencing any arguments she had with the motion and exiting the room.

Once in the hallway Sparda couldn't help but let out another chuckle, he'd been through much more demanding situations during the rebellion and yet Eva insisted that half the time she be the one to get up and tend to the crying young. That woman truly was something else… the demon wondered if it was in every human mother's instincts to sacrifice so much of their own body's needs for their young. Though… he himself had been rather grouchy lately on lack of sleep and he was itching for a kill fix and yet he wasn't complaining all that much, his whole world got a little brighter every time he walked into the room and saw the twins, just as he did now. The two boys paused in their cries as they registered another being in the room before continuing them as they realized that it was not their mother.

"Shh…" the devil crooned, scooping up first Vergil then Dante and cradling them in his arms. A few minutes of walking around the room and bouncing lightly had them babbling nonsense at him. At least they weren't crying… but neither did the boys seem too keen on going back to sleep. Sparda looked around the room at the various, tiny light sources to the moon outside. It was probably too bright for them. He still remembered his time in the nest as a young devil despite how long ago that was. His kind made nests in the darkest caverns and used the darkness as cover from other lesser demons. The Dark Knight sat down on the rocking chair conveniently located in the near center of the room and folded his wings around them as best he could; the structure of his wings wasn't exactly designed for such things but he made it work.

The boys babbled a little more, reaching tiny fingers for the warm darkness that suddenly covered them before slowly quieting and drifting back into sleep. Sparda sighed as they did; peace reigned once more. He waited until their breathing patterns shifted back into those of deep sleep and placed them gently back in their crib, he'd convinced Eva, quite easily too after a few too many sleepless nights, that the nestlings would sleep better together, they were young and it was a comfort to hear another heartbeat next to them and to feel the heat of another body. They'd been together for nine months, a little over actually, and despite twins being a natural thing to humans, these two were a little more than that, they were littermates. Sparda hadn't been all that surprised when Eva found out that she was having twins rather than just one child; the huntress on the other hand… well… Sparda was surprised at the amount of shocked vulgar terms his wife could come up with. The demon chuckled under his breath before heading back to the bedroom and sliding up behind his lover, his mate, the woman that loved him no matter who or what he was. He kissed the area just behind her ear and she curled farther into his front before mumbling.

"Nice job… you're _almost_ as fast as me…" the devil snorted and rolled his eyes before relaxing and allowing himself to begin to drift into sleep.

"Go to sleep human." He whispered into her skin, he received a very sleepy nudge in the side before she responded

"As you wish my little devil…" the words were barely out of her mouth before she was very much asleep. Sparda felt himself drift in the same direction, it was moments like these that he felt as though nothing could touch them, that things would remain this calm and peaceful forever.

A/N: So… much… fluff… I blame my completely relaxed state… there wasn't much talking in this one but there didn't need to be did there? I mean everyone was mostly asleep for this… now you know what I want to do :p

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	3. Walking, Crawling, and Climbing

A/N: Man… I don't know if I can follow up what I just did in FoH, that one's getting super duper intense right now… I just… wow… I have no words for what my brain just spit up… Yeah… now let's do some fluffy duffy stuff huh? I may end up making this chapter a little less fluffy but who knows, I'm just kinda following wherever inspiration takes me right now, this story is probably going to end up more like a series of connected oneshots than an actual story mostly cause I wanna get lots of moments in the twins young life and while they may not be super relevant to the over-arcing story of Devil May Cry well I feel like they're adorable or fun and usually have some explanation of some sorts on devils and demons and whatnot. Yeah, shutting up.

Disclaimer: I cannot disclaimer today. I has the dumb.

Walking, Crawling, and Climbing

"Sparda," Eva called out from the living room, and her husband sighed but closed his book and stood, going to join her. When he entered the room he found his mate standing in front of the bookcase, looking exhausted and perplexed "would you care to explain how this happened?" he followed his wife's finger and saw Dante sitting on top of the bookcase, gnawing on the outer shell of a vital star. He chuckled at his wife's demanding expression, despite him being a devil and knowing in part how their nestlings would develop, he wasn't all knowing. Children would always do things that perplexed and astounded their parents, whether they be human or devil.

"I don't know." He continued to chuckle softly, reaching up and taking their younger son down from the shelves and slowly and carefully prying the vital star from the one year old's grip.

"Noo!" Dante whined, flexing his fingers after the object.

"_Not yours_." Sparda reprimanded lightly, poking his finger on the kid's nose, he pulled his head back and pouting lightly as Sparda put him down. He wandered off on stubby legs to find his brother, who was likely outside playing in the yard. Upon expanding his senses, that's exactly where he found the older twin and relaxed mildly upon knowing where his child was.

"How on earth did he get up there?" Eva asked again, she couldn't seem to wrap her head around the idea of a one year old climbing a bookshelf. Sparda just shrugged.

"How do you not know? No human child could pull that off!"

"And I don't know many demonic ones that could either Eva. Sometimes kids are just mysteries." The dark knight said with a smirk.

"You knew! You knew he was up there!"

"I did, I always know where they are, they're too young to know how to shield their demonic auras, it's like having two tiny bright stars wandering around the house."

"Why didn't you do anything?" the huntress demanded, irritated

"Should I have?" the devil was confused

"Yes! What if he fell?"

"Regardless of how he got up there, those two have excellent balance, I trusted him not to fall."

"Sparda…" the blonde sighed and put her hands to her head and massaged her temples "sometimes I swear…" she snorted then turned and walked away.

"Eva! Wait!" he walked after her "What did I do wrong?" he asked, now thoroughly confused. He stopped and let her go, watching as she headed into the kitchen. "Two millennia and I still don't understand women…" he muttered before heading back to his office and his book.

-Huntress and a Devil's Nest-

Meanwhile outside Dante had just managed to locate his brother who smiled at him when he came into view. They may have been rather independent for demonic young but they still were usually found at one another's side. Neither was overly vocal yet, Vergil spoke a little more but still, most ideas were conveyed in actions and looks. There were many times that Sparda and Eva felt a little out of the loop because all it took was one look between those two boys and it seemed like thousands of words were exchanged in that one glance despite how young the two were. Dante flopped on top of his brother and the two began pushing and shouting nonsense at one another. Both knew it was a play fight, but it was fun and daddy had to keep reminding mommy of that. She didn't seem to understand that it wasn't real, they were just playing. When they got tired, Dante winning this round by being able to yell louder and get his nest mate to cover his ears, they curled up on the soft grass to sleep for a while. Daddy's presence was still nearby, they were still protected.

When Vergil opened his eyes he saw a small ferret not more than a handful of steps away, not that he knew what a ferret was but he did know that it was moving and that he wanted to catch it. He patted Dante's side and his brother woke up with a yawn and followed Vergil's eyes to the creature now standing at high alert. They looked at one another and as quietly as they could, got to their feet and slowly began stalking the small creature, trying to corner it…

-Huntress and a Devil's Nest-

Eva and Sparda both dashed outside at the cry of pain only to find Dante sitting on the ground cradling a bitten hand and Vergil was next to him, a dead ferret gripped harshly in one tiny fist. Eva immediately went to check Dante's hand and was shocked to see it heal over nearly instantly, they healed faster than even full blooded devils and Sparda theorized that it was because they combined the efficiency of human healing with the speed of a devil's, resulting in nearly insane regenerative powers.

While Eva kissed Dante's hand to make it 'all better', Sparda turned to his older son and the only explanation that Vergil offered him was. "Bite! Catch!" while proffering the dead ferret. The devil sighed, their hunting instincts were starting to kick in… this was gonna be fun…

A/N: Hehe, poor Eva and Sparda, having to deal with the little storms of terror that are Dante and Vergil XD As for the climbing thing, well let's just say that I got into plenty of places that I shouldn't have as a kid, I actually used to scale all the way up my closet and just hang out up there… yup, I was a weird kid…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	4. Hunting Games

A/N: Hello all! One down, eight to go… ^.^; I'm gonna be so tired of typing by the end of the day but it'll be worth it to have updated stories and happy fans :p so anyway happy news, I'm finally typing on a brand new laptop! Well, I've had it for like two weeks now but y'know I haven't really posted much from it yet, thought I'd let you guys know! I'm also kinda stalling cause I'm not quite sure how fast paced I want this story to go… or how much of the timeline I'm gonna take in this chunk… Idk, just trying to figure things out right now :p Suffice to say that this story isn't my favorite out of the bunch right now, not to say that I'm not enjoying it but my day's gonna feel a lot lighter once these couple chapter are out of the way… hehe, I'll just stop stalling and give you guys what you're looking for ^.^;

Disclaimer: I have yet to find a genie and make the wish to own DMC though I'd probably wish to be in it instead XD

Hunting Games

"They killed it Sparda, is that normal?" Eva hissed, glancing to the two boys who were sitting on the couch, watching their parents with wide curious eyes. Usually they only had to sit on the couch like this when they were in trouble… Dante looked to his brother and then scooted closer to him, the elder gave him a comforting glance and grabbed his brother's hand. Dante gave it a squeeze which Vergil returned before both sets of blue eyes were back on their parents, sure that they were awaiting punishment.

"That's perfectly normal Eva, devils are predators, they have to learn to hunt sometime, we may be just as intelligent as humans but we rely on our baser instincts more, it's how we learn and how we grow, you learn how to survive before you learn how to live. You have to fight and claw your way through the first few decades before you even get remotely introduced to the complications that is demonic society."

"Decades?"

"Well yes, I'm sure that they'll mature much faster than that though. Their attempts at hunting have already proved that much."

"I can't believe you didn't warn me that they'd be hunting down little critters like animals." The huntress huffed, running a hand through her hair.

"I thought I'd have more time to break it to you," Sparda sighed before glancing at his young. "Now, we'll call this my mistake okay? Put this behind us?"

"I suppose…" Eva sighed

"Good, because I'm sure that they think they're in trouble right now." Eva looked back to her boys to see the two holding hands and watching them rather nervously, with the scant amounts of blood on them they looked like a bloody version of two boys caught with their hands caught in the cookie jar. Innocent and guilty at the same time. She couldn't help but smile when she walked over to them, it was almost strange to see the grip between their hands tighten, they respected her authority despite the fact that their strength probably nearly matched hers. Eva knelt before the couch and opened her arms, the twins tumbling forward into her embrace quickly, crying and apologizing.

"Sowwy mommy."

"Sorry mommy." Vergil's words were mildly clearer than his brother's but the younger's grip was tighter.

"It's okay boys, you just startled mommy a little bit." She hugged them tightly and rubbed her face in their hair before pulling her face back a bit and wrinkling her nose. They smelled like dirt and blood and well… dirty little boys. She picked up the duo and huffed slightly under the weight before passing them off to Sparda.

"Since you neglected to tell me of the activity that got them this messy you can help them get cleaned up." She said cheerily and the legendary dark knight's face fell.

"What?" he asked with a startled expression.

"You can give them baths." She reiterated. The devil groaned lightly before readjusting his grip and walking off in the direction of the bathroom.

-Huntress and a Devil's Nest-

It was nearly an hour or so later when the devil returned with a nestling under each arm, the now clean boys squirming and trying to escape their father's grip. Eva chuckled at the sight and brought the last of dinner over to the table. As soon as the scent of food hit their noses the boys stopped struggling for a minute before renewing their efforts with increased vigor. Sparda grunted as he readjusted his grip on Vergil and passed Dante off to his mother, who sat him down and buckled him into his highchair with an air of practice and ease.

Dinner was a spectacle, it always was, but when it was over and the boys dashed off to their room to play both parents sighed in relief.

"Do they ever run out of energy?" Sparda groaned, trying to muster the energy to even lift himself from his chair and begin taking the dishes back to the sink.

"Doesn't seem like it does it?" Eva asked from the same slouched position as her husband. Both looked at the mess of the dining table and just groaned. It was actually Eva who sighed first and levered herself from the chair and stood.

"Come on, if you help me clean up and get the boys in bed we can watch that new Hulk movie that you want to watch." Sparda grinned and followed his wife to the kitchen, an armful of dishes with him. He didn't know how she did it, but it was incredible. They were exhausting but the devil wished that days like these could go on forever…

A/N: that last line made me really sad cause we all know what happens :( Anyway, I have seven more chapters to write today so I'm gonna get going on those…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	5. Foreboding

A/N: Hey guys, here I am again! With the third chapter of the day! Woot! I'm getting there! Slowly but surely… This tale is swiftly approaching the sadder parts of its journey but we'll make it through right? Right? Well I hope so cause I have a feeling it's going to be rather depressing… so stick with me, it's not like we don't know where this is going to end up right? Anyway, I'll just get on with it, better to just rip the band-aid off right?

Disclaimer: I don't own the sadness that will soon take place

Foreboding

Eva shuffled sleepily, she wasn't sure what had woke her as the darkness that met her eyes told her clearly that it wasn't morning. The twins were quiet down the hall so it wasn't them either. Another low growl rumbling in the room told her what had woken her. She rolled over and saw her husband standing in front of the window wings flared and tense as steel.

"Honey what is it?" she whispered, sliding from the bed and walking to stand next to him.

"They're drawing closer…" he said, his voice low in his demonic form and his eyes alight. Over the years Eva had learned to read where those pupil-less eyes were looking and she watched as his focus flickered all over their large yard and the forest beyond it.

"What is?" she asked, though she was sure that she knew what he meant.

"My enemies, they still search for me, even after all this time…" he whispered, his lip lifting as he bared his teeth at the seemingly empty yard.

"You said yourself that those wards were enough to keep out nearly anything." Eva said softly, running a hand down his arm, feeling some of the scales and plates flatten out underneath her touch.

"They'll find a way, I know they will…" he growled

"They might but I know of a great strong devil who will fight them off and his loving wife who will be right there by his side helping him out and two boys who can hide like nobody's business." At these words the great devil relaxed slightly, though still not taking his eyes from the window. Eva sighed, it was hard when Sparda got like this, when he would get nervous about his enemies finding him and his family. It made her nervous too, but it concerned her more to see him so wound up, to see him looking like there was no hope.

"No matter what happens, there's nothing that we can do about it right now, I'll help you go over the wards in the morning but for now let's just get some sleep okay?" when the devil still hesitated the huntress grabbed a horn on either side of his head and pulled him down into a deep and nearly bruising kiss. Seconds later Sparda relaxed completely into the embrace until Eva pulled away and pushed him back onto the bed. He raised his demonic equivalent of an eyebrow and the huntress just smirked at him as she straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him again.

"You need to relax," she whispered into his ear before giving it a lick and feeling the devil beneath her shiver "luckily I know just how to do that." She smirked before sitting up and sliding out of her sleep top. Sparda's eyes lit up with a light that she only ever saw when he was looking at her and the devil grabbed her waist and started to grind against her before the huntress grabbed both hands and held them above his head. He could easily overpower her and they both knew it but he restrained himself, because to his demonic instincts, nothing was as attractive as his mate proving to him how powerful she was, how strong she was. Eva lifted her hips from his for a moment and held his wrists in one hand as best she could while shimmying out of her underwear.

Sparda couldn't help the groan that slipped between clenched teeth when his wife ground down on him before allowing him to slide deep inside of her. She stayed like that for just a moment, rolling her hips around in a slow circle, causing the devil to tilt his head back and growl. Eva released her husband's hands and they immediately flew to her waist and gripped her hips hard as they ever so slowly built up a rhythm, speeding up with each thrust. As soon as it started to become frantic, Sparda flipped them over and thrust deeply, feeling his wife's feet hook around his back, trying to pull him in harder. She bit her lip, trying to keep her cries to minimum but couldn't help the pleasured whimper that escaped her lips when Sparda bit down in the place that he'd bit her originally, the place that showed the demonic community that she belonged to him, that she was his mate. It was then that Sparda's hips stilled and she felt warmth within her. He collapsed on top of her with a huff.

"Better?" she whispered, rubbing the spot where his horn met his head, he nodded softly.

-Huntress and a Devil's Nest-

Meanwhile Dante's eyes flew open when he felt his bed dip and saw his brother's eyes glint in the light.

"Something scary's out there." Vergil whispered, pointing out the window, Dante looked out and suddenly felt the lurking presence that his twin was talking about. He scooted over and allowed his twin into the bed.

"Mommy and Daddy'll get it won't they?" he asked, eyeing the window suspiciously.

"I hope so…" the older twin whispered, the two snuggling together and trying to ignore the ominous presence from beyond the bedroom window.

A/N: Sorry if the lemon was a bit off, it's been a while since I've written het lemon… ^.^: I also thought that Sparda and Eva probably both needed that stress relief so… yeah! Also if it seems odd that Vergil was the one that was crawling into Dante's bed, it's because they're both about three at this point and Vergil's a little more in tune with his demonic senses and if I were a three year old and sensed something freaky outside my window, I'd be crawling in my brother's bed too!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	6. Mother's Day

A/N: Hey again! I'm just gonna keep going here and see how many I can knock out before I pass out… yeah… I should've started this like… uh last week but yeah… still getting used to the super early shifts… getting up at four sucks! So does working two jobs… anywho! I'll shut up and give you more of what you want!

Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNDEVILMAYCRY!

Kumi: Thank you for the reviews! I love them too! XD

Mother's Day

"Shh…" Sparda put a finger to his lips and the boys giggled, hunkering down a little lower. They were antsy and the devil knew it, but they only needed to stay still for a few more seconds, only until.

"Hello!" they heard the call from the door, footsteps rounded the corner and then Eva let out a small yell of surprise as she was bowled over by two rambunctious three year old half devils.

"Happy Mother's Day!" they both yelled, giggling happily as they hugged her.

"Hey boys," she grinned back, stroking their hair from their eyes and then looking up at their father. "How was the afternoon with Daddy?" she asked

"Good." The two piped together, it was still almost bizarre how in tune the two could be but it wasn't an unfamiliar thing to the huntress, she'd grown up with twin cousins and knew all the tricks that they'd play. It still surprised her husband how adept at handling the two bundles of energy she was.

"We have presents!" Vergil said excitedly, bouncing on top of her, causing her breath to huff out. They were always heavier than she expected, she could see Sparda out of the corner of her eye, chuckling at her.

"And cake!" Dante grinned "I decorated it!" she laughed because upon inspection she could tell, there were faint streaks of vanilla frosting across his face, likely where her husband had been unable to keep him still to clear them off.

"Really?" she asked "Did you do a good job?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Come see!" he started pulling on her hand, trying to get her to get up.

"Hold on," the huntress laughed "let's open presents first okay?" Vergil grinned then

"I helped daddy wrap!" he declared, trying to stand a little taller. Well he can't have made it worse, she thought to herself, if there was one thing her husband couldn't do, it was wrap presents. She was led impatiently over to the couch where she was handed a strangely wrapped box with mismatching sparkles and ribbons and other decorating paraphernalia.

"Oooh, I wonder what it is?" she asked, raising her brows and tilting the box around, subsequently dumping a good pile of pink sparkles on herself.

"Card first! Card first!" Vergil exclaimed, his brother chiming after.

"Where's the card?" she asked, carefully tilting the box around more, unsure of what was even the top in the mess of sparkles and ribbons.

"Here!" the older twin said and pulled it out of the top, the act preceding to make more of a mess and the blonde decided then and there to give up at trying to keep the process neat, there was no way… she opened the card, with a simple 'Happy Mother's Day' written on top (obviously help from Sparda) to see colorful drawings of hearts and some, not-quite-stick-figures yet not-quite-full people giving hugs and kisses on a beach, obviously herself, Sparda and the twins.

"I drew the people!" Vergil said happily

"I drew the dolphin!" Dante chimed in, pointing at the very happy, if a little misshapen dolphin swimming in the Crayola blue waves.

"Very nice boys," she said, landing a kiss on each of their foreheads, then she looked at the present in her lap "can I open it now?" she asked and they nodded, as carefully as she could, Eva opened the box and found a beautiful vase, full of freshly picked flowers and beneath that, a new red shawl, it was comfy just to look at.

"The shawl's from daddy." Dante said, looking back at his father.

"Dante and I picked the flowers and the vase." Vergil said "Can we water them now?" he asked, holding his hands out for the vase.

"Sure, but why don't you let mommy carry it?" she said gently, Vergil nodded and the three got up, as they headed for the dining room, Sparda put an arm around her waist.

"You might not want to go in the kitchen…" he whispered in her ear.

"Is it a warzone?"

"Only a little…"

"I have to make dinner though."

"No!" the twins chimed together, turning around to look at their mother.

"I might've already covered that." Sparda grinned shyly and Eva kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She said softly as he blushed. She always found it entertaining that a two thousand year old devil would still blush when something like this happened. She took it as a sign of love and grinned as her boys led her over to the table, Vergil taking the flower pot anyway and bringing it back from the kitchen a few moments later, sloshing water all over the floor.

"Tada! Spaghetti." Sparda pulled the lid off of the bowl to reveal the still steaming dish.

"Please don't tell me you went through the effort of doing that old…" she was silenced by a finger to the lips.

"Daddy said you can't complain cause it's mother's day." Dante said.

"I helped him make bread!" Vergil said, passing it over as carefully as a three year old could. Sparda simply shrugged.

"I can't spare any expense on my beautiful wife, besides, if I don't use it then that recipe is just going to collect dust in the study, so shush and enjoy it, it's not every day you get to have authentic Italian food and a cake made by one of your own sons." Eva grinned, it was one of those wonderful moments, but in the back of her mind she could only wonder how long it would last…

A/N: I was feeling fluffy, besides, I wrote it on mother's day :3 so shout out to my mom, though she won't read this, love you mom! And happy (kind of belated) mother's day to all the mom's that may read this, you guys rock!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	7. Disappearance

A/N: so it's not as late today! Woo! And I will probably have time to do most if not all of the chapter of Fun and Games for this week, again I apologize for not being as on top of things as I usually am, despite having been at it for two and a half weeks (three?) I'm still sorting things out with my new schedule and whatnot, it doesn't help that it keeps shifting in little ways or I start something new or go a trip or what have you… anyway, I'm just whining, things'll get sorted out when they do and it'll all be wonderful :) now, on a sadder note, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC?

Disappearance

Eva was startled awake by the sound of the twins walking down the hall, their cries soft but still audible. She sat upright quickly only to find that Sparda was gone, had he gone to comfort the twins? No they wouldn't be wander the halls, and if he wasn't in the room or comforting his nestlings, where was he? The huntress' eyes were wide as she leapt out of bed and dashed out into the hall only to nearly trip over Dante and Vergil, who were cuddled up together in front of their door. As soon as their eyes met her legs were clung to, she bent down to comfort her children.

"Shh… it's okay," she whispered, wrapping her arms around them and stroking their hair.

"Daddy…" Vergil whispered in-between sobs and Dante echoed his brother in the demonic language. Eva's head snapped up as she looked down the halls, the house was silent aside from the boys' crying, too silent. It made the huntress shiver; she knew this feeling, the calm before the storm, something was coming. There was a terrific crash of thunder outside and all three in the hallway jumped, then there was another crash and both boys were suddenly struggling against her hold.

"Daddy! Daddy!" both were shouting, with such frequency that Eva couldn't tell which of them was saying it when and in what language.

"It's gonna be okay." She whispered, holding them tighter. If Sparda was fighting out there then it was no place for the twins. "Go back to your room okay? I'm gonna go help Daddy." The twins hesitated but nodded, Vergil pausing and looking over his shoulder at her, before Dante could mimic his brother, he grabbed his hand and pulled him to their room.

Eva stood when their door closed and then dashed back into her own room, grabbing her guns from the nightstand and running from the house.

-Huntress and a Devil's Nest-

Sparda winced at the blow that luckily glanced off of his thick hide, it would still bruise though… he was so much weaker than he used to be what with the majority of his power sealed in the demonic realm. All the same he would fight tooth and nail for his family and would gladly die for their safety. He drifted back in the air, startled, when the devil before him hissed in pain a fraction of a second after the explosive sounds of gunfire. The Legendary Dark Knight felt fear wrap its cold clutches around his heart as he looked to the ground to see his wife standing there, looking furious and determined. Though she wasn't without fear as well, for not only had it been quite a long time since she'd truly fought any powerful devils, it was not only her life on the line anymore, she had two precious little boys to care for and a husband to love.

"Is this the infamous human…?" the devil hissed in question, it's tail lashing back and forth. Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance? Sparda thought to himself, for the devil before him was one he'd let go in amongst the chaos of the rebellion, he'd been related to a devil close to him and she had bade him to let her nestmate live, for he was young and stupid and could be taught how to love humanity just as they had.

"You got that right bitch." Eva sneered and Sparda couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips, that was half the reason he loved her so much, she had so much spunk in her. She began shooting again and the devil dove towards her, claws forward, hissing madly, ignoring the bullets that found their mark in his flesh. The traitor dove after him, tackling him off to the side and into the muddy ground.

"You took my sister from me!" he hissed, thrashing wildly.

"_I never meant to hurt her!_" Sparda shouted in the demonic tongue, hoping that it would get the devil's attention. All it got him was a slash to the face, sending him spinning off the other into the mud himself. He got to his feet slowly, his wounds too much, it was too much strain on his weakened demonic power. Somehow, the Dark Knight knew that this fight would be his last. He'd always heard that his species knew when its death was coming and would struggle to the end, would fight to the last breath despite knowing that it would be in vain. Supposedly that earned you honor in the afterlife but devils knew as much of what came after death as humans did.

Sparda looked at the devil facing him, the creature was snarling lowly, waiting for him to make his next move, trying to scare him off and give chase. He looked to his wife who had her guns raised, trying not to provoke the situation, she noticed the glance and saw something in his eyes before Sparda even thought of it himself and her eyes widened and he read the 'no…' that formed soundlessly on her lips. He looked to his children, who were looking timidly out of their window, knowing his only option would look bad in their eyes. They were young and they would take his fleeing as abandonment and cowardice, not knowing that he did it because he loved them and couldn't bear to have them see him perish and get hurt themselves. They held his gaze, all admiration and love and the devil had to swallow thickly before looking back to his wife one more time.

"I love you…" he whispered before taking to the skies and away from his family, never to see them again.

A/N: Well… that wasn't depressing to write or anything… wow do I feel bad right now… but we all knew it had to happen sometime, also, the 'sister' in reference is actually sort of a demon that we know, kind of :p kudos to anyone who guesses.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	8. Grief

A/N: Hey guys… oh gosh, I intended to do three chapters tonight but I'm so utterly wiped, I might type this one and the other three up tomorrow when I don't have class and all that jazz but I'm gonna get going and see what I can do I suppose, cause if I can make it, that'd be fantastic and then my day tomorrow is super duper easy and I can relax all evening and read and play video games XD

Disclaimer: I barely have the right to claim the stick of gum on my desk…

Loss

Eva dropped to her knees, unable to do anything else as she watched her husband disappear into the night sky, the other devil hot on his tail and she knew he wasn't going to come back. That look on his face had said it all, he was convinced that without him around they would be in less danger, why didn't he let her help him. Together they could've won the fight… together… just like always… now she was alone… the huntress felt tears well up and begin to fall down her cheeks, it was the first time she'd cried since the day she became a devil huntress. What would she do…? How could she raise two half devil boys… she paused, some clarity coming back to her. Her boys. They needed her now more than ever. She rushed inside hearing the cries of

"Daddy!" from the other room and when she opened the door they came flying into her arms for the second time that night, crying and Dante seemed angry.

"Daddy ran away…" he sobbed, clinging to her nightshirt and hitting lightly with his other hand, she knew he was hitting lightly because her ribs weren't broken. They were that strong already at three years old.

"Mommy why did daddy leave?" Vergil asked, his voice muffled as he buried his face in her abdomen. She was about to open her mouth when Dante said.

"He ran away. _He was being a coward_." Eva didn't catch the entire demonic sentence but she heard enough, she steeled herself against her own emotions as best could and knelt down to look her two boys face to face.

"Dante." She said, rather harshly. He froze, completely rigid and if the situation wasn't so terrible the blonde would've found the look extremely funny.

"No matter what you think of your father, he was no coward, that much is for certain, he was protecting us by running away. It takes more for a demon to swallow his pride and run when it is truly necessary, if anything it makes him even more of a powerful devil." She said, over the past three years, she'd learned much more than she'd originally known about demonology, which was to be expected when you were raising two half devil little boys but she felt that one of the most important things that she'd learned was how to talk to her boys to get them to understand certain human concepts in a devil's manner and she'd noticed Sparda getting the hang of doing to same but vice versa. The thought of her husband made Eva bite her lip and hug the twins close to her. They hugged back tightly, soaking her shirt with their tears.

The huntress didn't think twice about taking the boys' hands and pulling them into her and Sparda's bed, the smell of the devil still lingering in the sheets, there they all stayed, unable to sleep for a long time, huddled in one another's arms.

-Huntress and a Devil's Nest-

Vergil woke first, much to his own disappointment, he wanted to keep sleeping, to stay in his mother's warm embrace for just a little longer… the three year old huffed and rolled over, hoping that the change in position would allow him a few more minutes of blissful comfort. But before his mind could fully drift away he was assaulted by the memories of last night, the young devil felt tears prick at his eyes and he angrily wiped them away, he was too old to be crying. He inhaled deeply through his nose and bit his lip at the scent of his father that assaulted him, what would they do without daddy? Daddy had been so strong… with him gone that meant it was up to Vergil to protect mommy and Dante, he had to be strong to protect them… he realized that the bed was shaking lightly then and his sensitive ears caught the sound of his mother crying next to him, he snuggled further into her arms and felt her squeeze him tightly, a single sob breaking loose. From the other side Dante stirred and wrapped himself closer to his mother, the two could practically _feel_ her distress on the air and it stung to them. They didn't want their mom to be hurting, of course they were hurt by Sparda's disappearance as well but they were young and the full impact hadn't been realized just yet.

Eva couldn't hold it in anymore, she sobbed, clinging to her boys as though they were the last things on earth, which to her, they were the only ones that mattered, she just needed a little more time, she needed this to be able to move on. She couldn't be superwoman forever.

And there they lay, one big sobbing mess on the bed, time was meaningless in their grief, as was weariness and hunger, all that existed was the huge hole that suddenly encompassed all their lives that they would have to learn to ignore, to attempt to fill with other things. They all needed to move on, despite how short it'd been since he'd disappeared, Sparda had shown them that their enemies waited for no one and they'd have to recuperate fast.

A/N: this chapter's really sad and I apologize, it's also very wordy but I had stopped in the middle of it the other night and wasn't sure quite what I'd been doing with it when I picked it back up again today…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


End file.
